


Ducks and Group Chats Just Work Well Together Okay?????

by Bi_In_A_Hoodie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But it’s not that angsty I promise, Chatting & Messaging, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Help this is my first fic, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t fucking know what I’m doing, I love kaomojis, I tried to make it as in character as possible, Kaomojis, LGBTQ Themes, Lena Boyd and Violet aren’t there at first but don’t worry, M/M, Oblivious Webby Vanderquack, Plot Outline? Don’t know her., The Return of God™️, There is some cringe, This is shit writing, Uhhh what else do I tag, but it will get better I promise, chatfic, it will make sense once you read it I promise, mentions of ridiculous amounts of lemon juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_In_A_Hoodie/pseuds/Bi_In_A_Hoodie
Summary: Webby Vanderquack has a habit of creating chaos. This is another example of that.Or: Webby makes a group chat and it gets wild(Keep in mind this is my first fic and the first chapter is kinda cringe but it will be better later)
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Lemon Juice & Duct Tape

Webbigail Vanderquack created a chat group with 3 others

_Webbigail Vanderquack changed their name to Webby_

Louellyn Duck: oh cool a group chat

Louellyn Duck: shit it’s got my full name

_Louellyn Duck changed their name to King Louie_

Huebert Duck: This sounds like it’ll be fun

_Hubert Duck changed their name to Huey_

Dewford Duck: aw sweet a group chat!

 _Dewford Duck changed their name to_  
Turbo

Webby: I thought we should have a group chat to talk to each other and make jokes when we’re apart!

Turbo: 100000% agree with that!

Huey: Thanks Webby, this will be useful on adventures!

King Louie: also when we’re bored

Webby: EXACTLY! Fun and functional!!!!!

Webby: This is going to be fun!

Webby: So!! What are we gonna do first?

Huey: What do you mean? Are we doing something?

Webby: I just thought we could play a texting game since Scrooge is a busy with old man stuff so we have nothing to do!

Webby: Let’s play truth or dare!!!!

Turbo: awesome, huey, truth or dare?

Huey: Truth

Turbo: darn it

Turbo: what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done that we don’t know about?

Huey: Junior Woodchuck badge number 97, escape from a deserted island with only Duct Tape and some plastic wrap!

King Louie: how did I not know about this?

Huey: Webby, truth or dare?

Webby: Dare!!!!

Huey: I dare you to drink a spoonful of lime juice.

Webby: Okay! Nothing I haven’t done before!

Turbo: what

Webby: Spy training is more intense than you’d think.

King Louie: i don’t even want to know

Turbo: I’m here in the kitchen with her, her eyes are watering

Turbo: update: she thinks it’s “tasty” and just drank an entire glass of it

Turbo: update: she’s full on crying now, but insists on having more

Turbo: update: webby is god

Turbo: update: god has just puked up their lunch and a shit ton of lime juice

King Louie: what the fuck

Huey: Webby, please refrain from drinking too much, I only said a spoonful

Huey: It’s been three minutes why isn’t she responding

Turbo: god has had her phone taken away because she made herself sick

_Turbo has changed Webby’s name to “God”_

Turbo: god’s phone will be returned by tuesday

Huey: Oh boy

King Louie: well this is great

King Louie: the only one who made this chat fun is gone

King Louie: and we can’t continue our game cause is was webby’s turn to ask

Turbo: I’m hurt!

Turbo: you don’t think I’m fun?!

King Louie: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my first fic and reading through it I already see a lot of problems with it. It moves to fast, some of the dialogue feels like it’s just trying to move along the story, etc. I might end up re-writing this first chapter at some point once my writing has improved, but for now this is it.


	2. Kaomijis & The Return of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby’s phone has been returned, and now she has Kaomojis!  
> Hijinks ensue because when don’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *posts this chapter feeling super self conscious about it*
> 
> You guys: *leave super nice comments and kudos*
> 
> Me: eeeeeeeEEEEEEEE

God: I got my phone back!!!!!

Turbo: awesome!

God: And guess what!

Huey: What?

God: I have these super cute faces now!  
God: （＾∇＾）

Turbo: I

Turbo: NEED

Turbo: IT

Turbo: HOW DO I GET THEM

God: You just head into settings and add a certain Japanese keyboard, then you’ll have a whole list of them to use!

God: ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

King Louie: oh god what even is that

God: Bread Dog Conga Line

King Louie: i dont even want to pry into that

God:ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

Turbo: God has disclosed with us secrets never intended to be known by mankind.

Huey: Oh wow, Dewy punctuated his sentence, things are getting serious.

King Louie: i appreciate the sarcasm huey

God: Anyway aren’t the faces cute??????!!!!! ♡

God: Right Dewy?

God: Dewy are you still there?

Turbo: ( ^-^)/

Turbo: Dewy has returned!

King Louie: (-_-)zzz This one speaks to me

Huey: ٩( ᐛ )و personally I’m a fan of this one.

Huey: He looks so carefree.

God: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

God: ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ this ones cute too!

King Louie: This one makes me deeply uncomfortable ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

Huey: This one too (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

Turbo: ʕʘ‿ʘʔ hey Webby

King Louie: what is that god forsaken face

God: ʕóᴥòʔ

Huey: This is what I have to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written before I even posted the first one, but I edited it a bit before posting with some thin to fix in mind. Make it longer, slower etc. I really don’t think it helped much, but you guys should be the judge of that.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!!!


	3. WebLena squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby is oblivious and the triplets repurpose their old group chat.

**Untitled Chat**

**  
God:** Today’s adventure was so exciting!!!!!

 **  
King Louie:** i guess

 **King Louie:** it wasn’t anything new though

 **King Louie:** but that crown was pretty sweet

 **  
God:** I thought that Lena did a really good job against that werewolf!

 **  
Turbo:** of course you do

**God:** What?

**Turbo:** what?

**Huey:** On a more productive note, is everyone ready for the “Normal Family Road Trip” Uncle Donald has planned?

 **  
King Louie:** do you mean ready as in packed or ready as in ready for it to inevitably turn out not-so-normal?

 **  
Huey:** Both.

**King Louie:** no and yes

**Turbo:** no and yes

**Webby:** Yes and Yes!

 **  
Huey:** Why is Webby the only one of who packed?!

 **  
Louie:** didn’t feel like it

 **  
Turbo:** unplanned adventure with mom

**Webby:** Granny taught me to always be prepared!

**Huey:** I love you both but why are you so irresponsible?

** Turbo:  ** that doesn’t matter

  
 **God:** I gotta go guys! Granny’s calling for me!

**Huey:** Bye Webby!

 **  
Turbo:** bye!

 **  
King Louie:** see ya webs

* * *

  
**Three is the Magic Number**

**Red:** Does anyone else feel kinda bad that Webby made a group chat for us and we still have this one?

 **Red:** It just makes me feel really guilty, like we aren’t including her.

**Green:** i guess?

 **Green:** we’ve just always had this so it would feel weird to get rid of it

**Blue:** I have an idea!

 **Blue:** we can repurpose the chat!

**Blue has remained the chat to “Weblena Squad”**

**Red:** What on earth is “Weblena”?

**Blue:** Webby + Lena = Weblena

**Green:** i am so sick of their pining

 **Green:** where do i sign up

**Blue:** no sign up required!

 **Blue:** these girls need help

 **Blue:** and we’re just the ducks for the job!

**Red:** Are you sure it’s a good idea to meddle in this?

 **Red:** It feels like we’re sticking our bills where they don’t belong.

**Green:** relax huey

 **Green:** you know that if we didn’t get involved they’d stay in the googly-eyes-phase forever

**Red:** Fine. I’m in.

 **Red:** But can we not make it a whole big weird thing? The whole “Getting Your Best Friend Togther with Their Crush Using a Long Series of Ridiculous Schemes” troupe is annoying and overdone.

**Blue:** but it’s funny! and it never gets old!

**Red:** I have several arguments against that.

**Blue:** fine. no ridiculous schemes.

**Green:** what about regular schemes?

**Red:** What do you think the answer is?

**Green:**...

 **Green:** yes Louie can do whatever he wants?

  
 **Red:** Guess again.

**Green:** uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh FINE

**Red:** Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have Tumblr! @biinahoodie is where you’ll find me! Feel free to ask questions about chapter updates and whatnot.


End file.
